Silly Incantations
by barbi-bee
Summary: An interlude in the story told in Foolish Wand Waving. Hogwarts does 'MacBeth' Final chapter up
1. MacBeth?

Foolish Wand Waving - Interlude - Silly Incantations  
  
by Barbi Bee  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The students had just returned from the Christmas break of Hermione's last year at Hogwarts, when Professor Dumbledore made a rather startling evening announcement. That this year there would be a school production of 'MacBeth', and auditions would be open to both students and staff.  
  
The talk at the five tables ranged from shock, to dismay to pure joy as teachers and pupils alike discussed the Headmasters latest scheme. Shock from the junior death-eaters that their school was to perform a 'Muggle' play. Dismay from those students - and teachers - who were afraid they would be coerced into a role. And Joy from those whose love of Shakespeare and/or the Dramatic Arts swelled within their very souls at the announcement.  
  
At the staff table, Minerva McGonagal was busy talking Flora Sprout and Poppy Pomphrey into a joint audition for the three witches. A role she felt they would not only be perfect for but would also have fun doing. Severus was looking nervous - as well he might,knowing Albus' propensity for throwing him in the deep end of things. As for Albus himself, the six foot-wide smile on his face said it all.  
  
The House tables held similar reactions. Girls plotting with their friends about which roles to audition for. Boys, wary of girlfriends who might insist they join them on stage. Siblings smirking at the thought of older brothers and sisters making fools of themselves all for the sake of love, pride or sheer egotism.  
  
As the noise level abated Albus stood once more, " I have one further announcement to make. Parents, Hogsmead residents and ministry officials will all be invited to our production, so I hope you will all do your very best to help out in any way you can. If you feel you cannot act perhaps you could turn your hand to creating costumes , helping with scenery, designing a program etc. Thank you and now on with the meal."  
  
This second announcement caused even more consternation than the first. Students were now thinking of ways to prevent parents coming, to explain to said parents just why their little darling didn't have a particular role and for the boys how to persuade mum that 'No they would Not look good in tights'.  
  
By the time dinner was over and students had returned to their common rooms, the discussions over who, why, where, and when etc had in no way lessened, if anything they had gotten worse.  
  
In the Staff Room Hermione explained, quite patiently, to the gathered Staff members,that she would Definitely Not be appearing on stage though she was happy to work behind the scenes. Albus' eyes twinkled when he heard this and told Hermione that she could be Asst Director if she liked. Then turning to Severus he said " My Dear Boy, I have just the role for you. You would, I believe make a perfect MacDuff. Oh! and ladies, yes you may take on the roles of the three witches, But are you quite sure you will be able to appear as Old Crones."   
  
Hearing this comment Severus laughed and would have spoken if Minerva hadn't cast a silencing spell on him. She then turned to Albus and assured him that all three 'Young' ladies were quite adept at using the Glamourie spell, thankyou very much.  
  
Shortly after this the meeting broke up and everyone went in their seperate directions. Each to contemplate just what the near future held in store. 


	2. Letters Exchanged

Silly Incantations  
  
By Barbi Bee  
  
Chapter 2  
  
First of all the characters in this story are not mine they are merely borrowed, from JKR and William Shakespeare. I assure you they will be returned at the end of this fic.  
  
Also: to Imhilien, thanks again for your support it means a lot.  
  
When Severus reached his quarters the first thing he did upon entering was to sit at his desk, with quill and parchment at the ready. Looking thoughtful he picked up the quill, dipped it in Green ink and began to write.  
  
  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,  
  
Hogsmead,  
  
Scotland.  
  
January 7th.  
  
To: Mr Alan Rickman.  
  
Dear Alan,  
  
Please forgive me for owling you at this time, but I am in need of some advice. You see, our beloved (but sometimes loony) Headmaster has decided to stage a school production of MacBeth with yours truly in the role of MacDuff. I know little about the Dramatic Arts and was hoping you could help me with some advice on how to go about it.  
  
But I'm getting ahead of myself. As you will have guessed from the return address I am a Wizard and yes we do exist. My young friend, Hermione Granger is a Witch, and although I'm reluctant to tell her lest it goes to her head, an extremely talented one. Here at Hogwarts I hold the position of Potions Professor, something like a Science teacher,having gained my Mastery in Potions at a young age (21).  
  
Because of this, I feel our production will be quite unique, especially as Albus (the Headmaster) plans to use real ghosts in the appropriate roles.  
  
I'll tell Artemis (my owl) to await your reply, so just tie your letter to his leg when you're ready and he will return home. He would probably appreciate some bacon or other cold meat if you have some as it is a fairly long trip.  
  
Yours faithfully,  
  
Severus A. Snape  
  
Once the letter was complete Severus called for his owl to deliver it for him.That done he settled down to sleep a little more at ease than he had been a hour earlier  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In an apartment in London, an owl knocked gently on the window. Arousing the owner from sleep just long enough to let him in, the owl settled in a corner of the lounge to await the morning.  
  
And so it was that Alan was rather startled to see an Owl perched on the sofa when he stumbled out of the bedroom at 4.00am the next morning. Seeing something tied to it's leg, he approached carefully and untied it. Somewhat surprised to find his name written on the outside of the letter, he took it to the kitchen to read over breakfast.  
  
A few minutes later he once again approached the bird. "Artemis - would you like something to eat?" he asked, feeling rather silly. When Artemis hooted, in what Alan took to be agreement, Alan gave him a plate of bacon and a bowl of water.  
  
An hour later Artemis took to the skies again, winging his way back to Hogwarts with Alan's reply.  
  
London,  
  
England.  
  
January 8th.  
  
To: Mr Severus Snape.  
  
Dear Severus,  
  
Thank you for your letter, even if the method of delivery was rather unorthodox. Waking this morning to find an owl in my apartment was something of a shock, although your letter did explain his appearance. I gave hin some bacon as suggested and he seemed somewhat appreciative.  
  
Being told that there are in fact witches and wizards in Great Britain is slightly hard to accept, though I suppose it makes sense when our history contains stories about people like Merlin. A hidden society is easier to accept given the persecution of - magical folk? in earlier centuries both here in Great Britain and in Europe, and we mustn't forget the witch trials in Massachusetts during the 18th century.  
  
In regard to some acting advice, it's a bit hard to know what to say at this moment. Two pieces of advice though, NEVER say the name of your play in a theatre as it is EXTREMELY bad luck - refer to it as 'the Scottish play' instead and NEVER wish a fellow  
  
actor 'Good Luck' - 'Break A Leg' is the phrase you should use.  
  
As I assume Hermione also has a part to play in your production, why don't the two of you come to London the weekend after next. Rima and I can put you both up and we can work on your lines and delivery. I would also like to hear more about this magical world of yours.  
  
Looking forward to your reply  
  
Yours,  
  
Alan 


	3. Blackmail, Severus?

Silly Incantations  
  
By Barbi Bee  
  
Chapter 3  
  
To Aberforthlover: Read my first fic called 'Foolish Wand Waving' and all will be revealed.  
  
Artemis arrived back at Hogwarts at lunch time having made the long flight up from London. He entered the Great Hall and settled on the back of Severus' chair. Once there, he gently nipped his master's ear to make sure he was aware of his presence.  
  
Severus removed the letter from Artemis' leg before giving hima slice of meat. After perusing the contents of said letter he turned to Albus and said "Headmaster?"  
  
"Yes, Severus"   
  
"I have decided that I will only play MacDuff if Hermione plays Lady Macduff. It's not a very big role so I am sure you'll be able to bring her round."  
  
"Blackmail Severus, how Slytherin of you"  
  
"And I owe it all to you and Minerva. After all you two are the best at getting precisely what you want, when you want it and from whom. Furthermore, Hermione and I will be away from school the weekend after next, with your permission, of course."  
  
"Thankyou, I think? And might one ask why Miss Granger and yourself intend being away?"  
  
"Drama studies in London actually."  
  
"In that case, permission granted." Albus looked thoughtful for a moment and then continued "I trust you will behave like a Gentleman during your visit."  
  
"Really Albus, I am Not a Child, You know perfectly well I'll be 40 on my next birthday."  
  
"My point exactly, a wizard's prime begins at 40 and we all know what that means."  
  
At this point a rather embarrased Potions Master decided that Discretion would be the better part of Valour and didn't say another word for the rest of the meal.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
During the next ten days, Severus replied to Alan's letter , accepting his invitation on behalf of himself and Hermione,. Hermione succumbed to Albus' pleading and accepted the role of Lady MacDuff and scripts were distributed around the school in preparation for the auditions booked in for the following week.  
  
With all this done it was time for Severus and Hermione to leave for London. They didn't apparate as they felt two wizards suddenly appearing in his lounge might be a little much for Alan to cope with. Instead they took the Knight Bus, as it would drop them right outside Alan's place.  
  
Transfiguring their clothes as they hopped of the Bus, they went straight to Alan's front door and knocked. The door opened a minute later and their weekend began.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They arrived back at Hogwarts late Sunday evening, having spent a marvelous weekend learning some of the many tricks an actor employs in the pursuit of his craft. Hermione had taken a copy of 'Hogwarts; A History' to give Alan as a thankyou gift seeing as how he had expressed an interest in learning about their world. A gift that was very much appreciated in fact by the recipient.  
  
The pair now much relaxed, even looked forward to the anticipated trials of auditions to be held that week. Auditions, that promised cat fights, tears, arguments and Howlers from home for those who failed to get what they wanted and tears, smiles and hugs from those who did. 


	4. Auditions

Silly Incantations  
  
By Barbi Bee  
  
Chapter 4  
  
A/N the characters contained within are not mine they are only borrowed.  
  
This chapter is for BJ, Breanna, Hamish, Crystal and Caroline.  
  
The day of auditions dawned, an air of excitement, and just a hint of gloom, filling the castle. From the student dorms to the teachers quarters people were preparing speeches and costumes ready for their turn on stage.  
  
In the Slytherin dorm, Draco Malfoy was loudly proclaiming, to all who would listen, that participating in a play written by a 'Muggle' was quite definitely beneath the dignity of a scion of the 'most noble house of Malfoy'. Ross and MacDonal on the other hand were donning their kilts and sporrans so as to look the part when their turn came to auditon.  
  
In the grounds, by the lake the soulful swirl of the bagpipes could be heard as students forgot their houses allegiances and listened only to the call of their ancestors. Ancestors calling them to take pride in their Scottish heritage and clan connections.   
  
Deep within the dungeons, the Bloody Baron came to a decision and started making plans to posess a student for the afternoon. His reaons for doing so would remain secret until the moment came to reveal all.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Students filled the Great Hall, some there to audition, some to support their friends and others merely to watch the proceedings. Then suddenly, the pipes began to play and forty or more kilted highlanders marched in. With broadswords girded about their waists and dirks in their socks, they looked ready for battle. Malcolm Ross, a sixth year Slytherin, called them to attention and presented his men to the Headmaster.  
  
"Headmaster, may I present to you the Hogwarts' Highlanders, a cadet regiment formed in the fifteenth century and resurrected two years ago under the leadership of the Bloody Baron, in order to fight against Voldermort. We kept the regiment hidden until we could be sure our services were no longer required. However, with the school performing 'MacBeth' we decided now would be a good time to make our presence known."   
  
"Thank you, Mr Ross. A finer body of men as I have ever seen, a tribute to both the school and the Highlands. I take it you and the others will be auditioning today."  
  
"Yes Sir. Those whose ancestors are named which to try for their roles, the others will be happy whereever there is a place free, be it onstage or no."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The auditions began with the Cadet regiment showing off their skills with weapons and pipes. The ones wanting specific roles then said their set pieces before returning to their places within the ranks. Other students then auditioned and it was in the middle of these that Draco Malfoy appeared. Dressed in the garb of a Highland gentleman he approached the staff table, and with a voice totally unlike his own, he said "I AM THE BARON THANE OF CAWDOR, THE BARON THANE OF GLAMIS AND ONCE KING OF SCOTLAND. I AM THE TRUE MACBETH AND NONE SHALL SPEAK MY WORDS BUT ME."  
  
Draco's speech shook not only the hall but the entire castle with its ferocity. Dumbledore realising that the words he had spoken were true and that Draco had somehow been possessed by the spirit of MacBeth quickly awarded him the part as noone wants a riled spirit on their hands.   
  
The rest of the auditions went smoothly after that and Dumbledore said that he would announce the names of the major cast members at dinner the following evening , with the names of the rest of the cast and crew to be put on the school noticeboard the same evening.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It is my pleasure to announce the following names as senior members of the cast.  
  
Duncan James Stuart Gryffindor  
  
Malcolm Hamish Kerr Ravenclaw   
  
Donalbain Adam Kerr Ravenclaw  
  
MacBeth Draco Malfoy Slytherin  
  
Banquo Andrew Trass Ravenclaw  
  
MacDuff Severus Snape Slytherin  
  
Lennox Daniel Lennox Hufflepuff  
  
Ross Malcolm Ross Slytherin  
  
Menteith Robert Munro Hufflepuff  
  
Lady MacBeth Betty-Jo Parkinson Ravenclaw  
  
Lady MacDuff Hermione Granger Gryffindor  
  
Hecate Caroline Kerr Ravenclaw  
  
The Three Witches Professors Pomphrey, MacGonagal and Sprout  
  
Rehearsals will begin this weekend in the music suite." and with those words Professor Dumbledore sat down aqnd the meal began. 


	5. More Letters

Silly Incantations  
  
By Barbi Bee  
  
Chapter 5  
  
A/N Thanks to The One Hobbit, Imhilien and Danric-Lover for your reviews. They are very much appreciated.  
  
With all that had been happening over the past weeks Severus decided now would be a good time to send his friend Alan a letter.  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,  
  
Hogsmead,  
  
Scotland.  
  
February 24th.  
  
To: Mr Alan Rickman  
  
Dear Alan,  
  
  
  
Just thought I'd drop you a line to let you know how things are going here at Hogwarts. Auditions were held a few weeks ago with one or two surprises, notably the spirit of MacBeth himself possessing one of the students and auditioning for his own role. Very spooky, even for Hogwarts which, believe me, is saying something.  
  
Rehearsals started last week with an old-boy taking on the the role of Acting Coach. Apparently well known in the Muggle world, his name is Rowan Atkinson, you may have heard of him. It seems he was in Slytherin when Minerva (Gryffindor Head-of-House) was a student, and there are rumours abounding about just how close their friendship was.   
  
On a more personal note I turned 40 today and Hermione gave me a mug inscribed with the words 'Now entering the Naughty Forties'. She doesn't realise just how true those words are for a wizard as we go through what can only be described as a second puberty with our sexual abilities being somewhat enhanced. (God, at least I hope she doesn't, it could be very embarrassing if she does)  
  
Where are my manners,I haven't asked how have you been, and if Rima is well. My apologies Alan, my mother raised me better than that and would no doubt hex me into tomorrow if she knew how rude I have been.  
  
Wishing you well  
  
Your friend  
  
Severus   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Artemis winged his way to London as he had done on previous occasions, pausing only long enough to slake his thirst along the way. Arriving this time in the mid -evening he had to wait for Alan to get home from the theatre, and so it was that a very tired owl delivered his letter at 3:00am the next morning.  
  
Having read Severus' letter when he arrived home, Alan penned a reply while he made breakfast for Rima, Artemis and himself. When they had all finished eating, Alan tied the return letter to Artemis' leg and sent him home to Hogwarts.  
  
Artemis entered the dungeons and flew straight to the Potions classroom where Severus was preparing some medicinal potions for the infirmary. Settling himself down on the rim of an unused cauldron Artemis waited for his master to notice him, as he knew it would not be wise to disturb the man while in the midst of brewing.  
  
Some fifteen minutes later Severus looked up from his cauldron and seeing his Owl motioned for him to come closer so that his master could remove the letter from his leg. After claiming his letter from Artemis, Severus bottled the potion he had been working on and retired to his office to read his mail.  
  
London,  
  
England.  
  
February 25th.  
  
Dear Severus,  
  
Your letter finds both Rima and myself fit and well. Rima hopes that you were kidding about your mother hexing you, but if not she says to tell her that you were not rude merely preoccupied.   
  
Do you think it would be at all possible for Rima and I to attend your school production, as it sounds as though its getting extremely interesting. I mean, anything a wizard thinks is spooky has got to be good (or do I mean bad), either way you have me intrigued.  
  
As to your enquiry as to whether or not I know Rowan Atkinson, the answer is yes. In fact, I'm doing a film at the moment in which he makes a couple of cameo appearances.If you could give him my regards when you see him next please, I would appreciate it.  
  
A second puberty, ouch. Just the thought of all those pimples and embarrassing moments when your voice breaks at the most inconvenient time is terrifying to say the least, and to have to endure a second time in mid-life is just not worth thinking about.However the knowledge that ones ...abilities are enhanced is, shall we say, thought provoking. I didn't mention that bit to Rima as I was a little worried she might want to trade me in on a younger wizarding model.  
  
It was my birthday yesterday as well, though I am a year or two or sixteen older than you, so Happy Birthday to both of us.   
  
Alan. 


	6. Rehearsals

Silly Incantations  
  
By Barbi Bee  
  
Chapter 6  
  
A/N The characters are not mine, they are merely borrowed and they will be returned.  
  
To Imhilien and Veld: thanks for your reviews, they're great.  
  
The rehearsals were now in full swing, being held twice a week. Wednesday evenings were reserved for those with speaking roles and Sundays for the whole cast and crew.  
  
Professor Atkinson, as he was now known, flooed to the school on these days and taught the aspiring actors various skills such as voice projection, enhanced facial expressions and exaggerated body movements. Skills he said were necessary in maintaining audience awareness of the subtle nuances of the play.  
  
It was at lunch on a Sunday that Severus remembered Alan's message. "Professor Atkinson?"  
  
"Yes, Severus."  
  
"A friend of mine is a muggle actor, and asked me to give you his regards. His name is Alan Rickman and he mentioned you were doing a film together."  
  
"Did he indeed. Well, that was kind of him. Where did you meet, if you don't mind my asking?"  
  
"Hermione Granger worked for his partner last summer and Alan and I meet when the two women decided to get together at Christmas. We've been friends ever since."  
  
"Ah yes, Minerva mentioned something of your involvement with her favourite pupil. She's your teaching assistant, I believe."  
  
"More of a Lab assistant actually, though she does help with lesson plans and marking for the junior years."  
  
Turning to the Headmaster, Severus then said "Albus, Alan asked if it would be at all possible for him to see the play."  
  
"There shouldn't be any problem there, Severus. We will be inviting the parents of the muggleborn students so your friend should fit right in. Will he be wanting one ticket or two?"  
  
"Two, please."  
  
"Excellent"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Deep in the depths of the castle in the Slytherin common room yet another fight was brewing between Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. A fight revolving around the fact that Pansy's sister B.J. had gotten the role of Lady MacBeth, a role that Pansy had wanted for herself.  
  
"How could you Draco? My own sister and a Ravenclaw as well."  
  
"For Merlin's sake Pansy, I didn't do anything. I do wish you'd get that through your thick skull, besides even if I had, it wouldn't be any of your business anyway."  
  
"How can you say that Draco, after all we have been to each...."  
  
"What do you mean we? As far as I'm concerned your just another hanger-on like Crabbe and Goyle." and with those parting words he turned and left, totally ignoring Pansy's pleas for him to stay.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Out by the lake the 'Hogwarts Highlanders' were practising their drills, swords and daggers, marching, pipes and drums and general fighting skills. Madame Pomphrey was on hand to ensure that any injuries received from the razor sharp weapons were skilfully dealt with as soon as they occurred. Professor MacGonagal as the band's Drum-Major made sure they were not only note perfect but also in step. A specially designed tartan had been commissioned and was now worn by the entire unit instead of the individual plaids they had worn before, a tartan that showed aspects of the entire school, not just small parts of it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Easter arrived, and with it the Term break. Students went home with letters concerning the play and telling parents how they might obtain tickets. Some letters mentioned that special arrangements would be made regarding Muggle relatives, others that accomodation would be available either in the castle or in Hogsmead village for those who wished it.   
  
Things were coming together nicely and in only a few short weeks the first Hogwarts' school production would be on stage before a live (and, in some cases, dead) audience. 


	7. Final Preparations

Silly Incantations  
  
By Barbi Bee  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Veld: thanks again for reviewing.  
  
Just a few days after the students left post owls started bringing in requests for tickets. The letters also asked about the availability of accomadation (not having read the letter home properly) and most surprising of all, offers of help with things like wardrobe, make-up, dressing and set design. It was surprising because as many offers came from pure-blood families as from muggles.  
  
Thre were so many requests for tickets that Albus was forced to extend the play's run to three performances instead of the one envisioned. After much forethought it was decided that the first performance would be for the  
  
wizarding community, the second for muggles and the third for combined groups. This way the excentricities of each group could be catered for without hopefully offending anyone, and little things such as differences in clothing, speech etc. would hopefully not cause dissention within the ranks.  
  
With everything having been decided, Severus took time out to send a letter to Alan enclosing two tickets to the third performance. He also sent an invitation for Alan and Rima to use his guest room should they wish to stay a few days. About to seal the missive he suddenly realised he'd forgoten something important and added a short note.  
  
ps. When Professor Atkinson asked how we meet, I told him it was through Hermione and Rima. Hope this is OK with you as I'd rather Russell Gryffin stayed hidden in the attic. SS.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Things changed when the children arrived back from their break. First, Professor Atkinson moved into castle guest quaters instead of flooing in twice a week. Second, rehearsals were now three nights a week plus Sunday and third, about twenty members of student's families came to stay and help as backstage crew.  
  
Rehearsals for the lead members of the cast became more intense as the Opening Night loomed ever closer. Tempers flared and nerves became frayed as lines and stage directions were forgotten. Demand for Dreamless Sleep potions increased as the actors started having nightmares about all the things that could and possibly would go wrong.  
  
Backstage things were a little better with Lavender Brown and Narcissa Malfoy in charge of Costumes, the Patil twins in charge of Hair and Make-up, Neville Longbottom in charge of Props, Lucius Malfoy and Robert Granger as Leading Stage Hands and the Weasley twins in charge of Special Effects. Neville even went so far as to forget his fear of the greasy git potions master enough to demand his very best cauldron off him for the three witches to use on stage.  
  
Draco realising that his parents were very much in favour if the play managed to get off his high horse and put his heart and soul into rehearsals, totally unaware (as was everybody else) of the fact that the Baron would be possessing him for the performances. He even began to realise the joy and excitement that could be had from being on stage and performing before a live audience - even if it was just the first and second years during final rehearsals.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alan replied to Severus' letter with thanks for the tickets and the offer of accomodation which he and Rima would take advantage of, thank you very much. He also said that he was fine with the story Severus had told Rowan and would go along with it if the subject ever came up. The letter finished by asking that regards be passed on to Hermione and that they would be seeing them soon.  
  
Time passed quickly and all to soon May arrived and with it Opening Night. A night sure to be filled with joys and sorrows, tears and laughter, reunions between old friends And enemies but most of all the emotion that comes from seeing a live performance on stage. 


	8. Opening Night or Act I scene I

Silly Incantations  
  
By Barbi Bee  
  
Chapter 8  
  
A/N: The characters are not mine, I only wrote the story around them.  
  
It had finally arrived. The waiting was almost over and in less than an hour the curtain would rise for the Opening Night performance of the 'Hogwarts School production of MacBeth'  
  
Six first and second year students from each house had been chosen to act as ushers. Dressed in freshly pressed school robes they waited patiently by the doors of the Great Hall. In the Foyer, the guests availed themselves of the Courtesy Bar set up for their benefit and serviced by members of Slytherin House. Resplendent in their finery, the various guests mingled with their fellow witches and wizards prior to being allowed entrance into the Great Hall.  
  
Forty-five minutes before the curtain was due to go up, Head Boy Blaise Zabini gave the ushers the nod and requesting the bar be closed, said "Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen. My name is Blaise Zabini and I am the Head Boy at Hogwarts this year. I also have the somewhat dubious honour of being in charge of the front-of-house. It is in this second capacity that I ask you to please make your way to the Great Hall where our ushers are waiting to escort you to your seats."  
  
Thirty minutes later, the 250 wizarding guests had been seated, programmes had been handed out and the ushers now sat quietly by the doors. Behind the curtain, last minute checks were being made on costumes, make-up, scenery and props. Those onstage for the first act took their places as they waited for those last few minutes to tick by.  
  
The house lights dimmed, the spotlights hit the centre of the curtain and Albus Dumbledore appeared as if from nowhere.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, Witches and Wizards. It gives me great pleasure to welcome you all here for the Opening Night of our school production. Made possible by the hard work of students, staff and a few friends of the school I am sure you will find that this will be a night to remember. May I ask you to please put your hands together for the Hogwarts version of "MacBeth".  
  
And on that note, the audience applauded as the curtain rose on a lonely Scottish Heath, to find three old hags huddled around a cauldron on a dark stormy night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco and Andy Trass were standing in the wings waiting for their cue when the Bloody Baron arrived, and giving Andy a glare to ensure his silence, took possession of Draco's body. The scene that ensued was one of the most powerful anybody had ever seen, including Professor Atkinson. It was as though the Baron's spirit had somehow swept through all those on stage and imbued them with greater strength and power, making the audience truly believe they were witnessing the actual events unfold.  
  
The scenes that followed were all equally compelling as this new-found energy made its way through the rest of the cast, inspiring them to perform better than ever before.   
  
The fight scenes were so realistic that those who had fought in the last war, on either side, shuddered as they remembered battles they had fought in. Madame Pomphrey was worried she might have to forego her role as a Weird Sister in order to treat the wounded, but there was no need as the fights were all well co-ordinated with Weasley Wizarding Wheezes fake blood capsules for added realism.  
  
When the curtain fell on the last scene the applause was overwhelming. So much so, in fact that when the curtain rose again for the cast to make their bows they were greeted by a standing ovation.   
  
And so it was that the first performance of Hogwarts Production of MacBeth came to an end. As the Witches and Wizards left by Portkey, Floo, apparition and the Knight Bus, they had smiles on their faces and joy in their hearts at having witnessed such a wonderful show. 


	9. Intermission

Silly Incantations  
  
By Barbi Bee  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Analogwatch: How about we assume they traveled by   
  
thestral and carriage to the apparition point, OK.  
  
Imhilien: Thanks for reviewing again, you always say exactly what I need to hear. Have you been practising Occlumency again?  
  
Early the next afternoon, Severus went to the foyer to await the arrival of his guests. He found both Hermione and Harry Potter amongst those who had friends and relatives who would be attending one of the last two performances of the school play. In Hermione's case, she was waiting for her mother and grandparents. Harry was waiting for his aunt, Petunia Evans (having reverted to her maiden name after leaving Vernon) with whom he now lived happily in Glasgow during the school holidays.   
  
The sound of the Thestral's carriages outside indicated that the first of guests had arrived. Those waiting opened the main doors and went out into the courtyard to greet the new arrivals. All around people were being hugged and kissed by family members they hadn't seen for a few months, others were shaking hands and clapping each other on the back in a more manly display of affection.  
  
Hermione and Harry were among the former group and Severus the later, that is until Hermione brought her mother to meet him. Mrs Granger having heard many good things about her daughters friend and mentor, swept him into an embarrassing hug that had both Hermione and Harry laughing at his discomfort. The fact that Alan and Rima joined them made things even worse and for a few brief moments the evil, old potions master emerged taking points off Gryffindor and snarling as only he knew how. Realising what he had done, he apologised and gave back some of the house-points he had taken, though not all as he felt Harry and Hermione should not have laughed at a teacher in public.  
  
Harry and Hermione also apologised as they realised that Severus was right, even though he was their friend - as their teacher he deserved their repect. Harry then took the opportunity to introduce his aunt to the others. Petunia was a little in awe of Alan as she was something of a fan, but apart from that she was just glad to be able meet Harry's friends and their relatives under such a happy occasion.While she had been with Vernon there had been absolutely no chance of such a meeting taking place, not with Vernon's hatred of all things magical.  
  
Harry and Hermione escorted their guests to the Gryffindor dormitories, where rooms had been made available for them, and at the same time Severus took Alan and Rima down to his quarters in the dungeons. Hermione having bespoken a picnic lunch of Dobby, the house-elf, the group meet later for lunch up in the quidditch stands. After they had finished Harry and Severus gave the muggles a display of broom skills followed by a quick game of catch the snitch.  
  
At least it started out as a quick game, but when other students, staff and visitors saw them it was decided to have a proper game (with time limit - because of the play). The two teams were adults versus students and the stands were crowded with muggle guests, seeing for the first time a sport they had been told so much about. Severus and Harry were the team seekers and their search for the ever elusive snitch along with the often sneaky tactics of the other players made for a very exciting match. A match won narrowly by the adult team with a final score of Adults 360 - students 230. The 150 points for capturing the snitch making all the difference.  
  
The six muggles had dinner in Hogsmead that evening as they were to attend the shows final performance. The Three Broomsticks was chosen as a good place to dine, besides Elizabeth Granger had heard stories about the place from Hermione and really wanted to see it. Petunia was also curious to see the place her nephew had spent so many leisure hours in and was anxious to try the Butterbeer. Severus had arranged for a Thestral carriage to be at their disposal for the evening, so when they were ready to leave the Wizarding pub they would not need to make the long walk back to the castle.  
  
The next morning,Dumbledore announced that the Muggle guests could visit the classrooms if they wished and see the students at their lessons. Petunia, Elizabeth,the MacGregors (Elizabeth's parents) along with Alan and Rima decided to take advantage of this offer and began discussing which classes to attend. Potions was at the top of the list with transfiguration and charms next, they would decide on any other subjects after lunch.  
  
As luck would have it, the seventh year NEWTs class was in session when the group reached the dungeons. Assigned to brewing Medical Potions for the Hospital Wing, the students were all hard at work chopping ingredients and stirring cauldrons. Hermione was the first to notice the visitors and called Professor Snape's attention to them. He greeted them and assigned each of them to a student so that could get an indepth look at the "exact science that is potion making".  
  
After the class was over the group of muggles went to Professors MacGonagal's classroom to witness first year students transfiguring beetles into buttons. From there they headed to Charms class where Professor Flitwick had his Fifth year Ravenclaws perform various summoning spells.   
  
Lunch was next on the agenda, after which they took in Professor Atkinson's Drama class. It proved to be something of a bad idea on Alan's part as he was called upon to help teach the mixed sixth year class.Improvisation was the topic for the day and to have not one but two famous muggle actors teaching them was an absolute bonus for the students. A bonus they were more than happy to take advantage of.  
  
All to soon the day came to an end and it was time to start getting ready for the dinner that was to be held in the Great Hall prior to the night's performance. 


	10. Final Curtain

Silly Incantations  
  
By Barbi Bee  
  
Chapter 10  
  
A/n: The characters are not mine they are only borrowed and they will go back where they belong - eventually.  
  
Veld: Thanks once again for reviewing  
  
Imhilien: Glad you liked Harry's story - cheers  
  
Dinner that evening was in two seatings, one at 5:30pm for those taking part in the evenings performance or without guests and the other at 7:00pm for those attending the show. Those taking in the second seating were asked to wear costume - kind of, Muggles to wear wizarding robes and Magical folk to wear muggle clothing.  
  
Hermione had begged and borrowed robes for her mother, her grandmother, Petunia and Rima. Severus had loaned Mr MacGragor and Alan some of his own dress robes and used various sizing spells to help them fit.   
  
Harry and Hermione had also been asked to help outfit the Weasley clan in Muggle Evening wear. They were able to do so with the help of their guests and a search of their own wardrobes. To see the seven Weasley men in Tuxedos was truly a sight to behold, and as for Molly and Ginny - they were both breathtaking in their gowns.  
  
Dinner was a wonderful five-course meal consisting of three kinds of soup, four sorts of appetisers,a choice of roast pork, porterhouse steak, pheasant or fish served with a choice of roast vegetables or salad (vegetarian lasagne was also available to those who desired it),and a wide range of desserts followed by a fruit and cheese platter. The meal was accompanied by various types of wines for the adults and non-alcoholic drinks for the children.  
  
All to soon the delicious meal was over, the tables cleared and the tea and coffee served.   
  
Albus appeared on stage wearing a Tuxedo. With a gold cummerbund, his beard trimmed, his hair tied back with a leather thong and a rose bud in his buttonhole he looked very smart. He welcomed the guests both magical and muggle to the last performance of the Hogwarts School Play, waved his hands and with no further ado, the House lights dimmed, the stage lights came on , the curtain went up and the show began.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As normal the play opened to the three Weird Sisters gathered around a cauldron on a dark stormy night. What was different however was the age of the three witches. Instead of being aged old crones, they were now nubile young things in their late teens.   
  
Fred and George Weasley had, with help from a house-elf, placed a de-aging potion in the cauldron shortly before the curtain rose. The steam from the potion had had the desired effect on Professors MacGonagal, Sprout and Madam Pomphrey Making them look as they did when they were seventh year students. Fortunately the effects of the potion were designed to wear off after six hours or things could've gotten nasty.  
  
The School ghosts also decided to change things. Draco would no longer be MacBeth, instead Lucius would have that role and Narcissa would have the role of Lady MacBeth courtesy of 'The Grey Lady' from Ravenclaw. Sir Nicholas, in turn would take the role of Duncan - King of Scotland while the Fat Friar, Peeves and other assorted ghosts and spirits took over as soldiers, servants and the like.  
  
This change in the cast line-up made for an extremely interesting show, especially when both Alan and Professor Atkinson found themselves on stage for a particularly bloody fight scene. Being professional actors they knew that the show must go on and gave it their best shot and (considering the fact they were improvising the entire time) they did remarkably well.  
  
When the curtain fell on the final scene and then rose again for the final curtain call, Professor Dumbledore came on stage to introduce not only the cast but those assisting behind the scenes as well. After they had all taken their bows, Albus spoke to the audience. "This is both a happy and a sad occasion. Happy in that tonight we have furthered magical-muggle relations by your participation in this evening events - both before, during and hopefully after the show, and Sad because in just a few short weeks our senior class wil be graduating and who knows when or even if we wll see them again. And on that note may I just say Thank you very much for your attendance this evening and please enjoy your supper." A wave of the hand and a lovely finger-food supper lay on the tables before the guests, with tea, coffee and hot chocolate being served by third and fourth year students.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All the guests left the next day, taking with them memories good and bad. With owl-post, Royal-mail and E-mail addresses having been exchanged they all promised to try and keep in touch with their new friends. Hopefully getting together the following year, if Hogwarts staged another production. Severus put up with several hugs from the female members of the party as they said goodbyes. Alan said he would send Petunia a signed photograph if Harry sent him one in exchange, after all he was 'the boy-who-lived' was he not.  
  
NEWTS were next on the agenda for the senior students and then came Graduation. Diplomas and year-books were handed out, speeches were made by teachers and students and just as their lives at Hogwarts had began with a boat-trip across the lake so they finished in the same way. As the Hogwarts Express pulled away from Hogsmead on what would be their final trip they could be heard by those left behind eagerly discussing what lay ahead in the adult world. 


End file.
